


The Bane of my Existence

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec is a lawyer, Clary and Jace are cute, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hurt Alec, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Magnus is a bussiness man, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: Alec Lightwood graduated in law school with the goal of making things right for people and maybe save the world. So when the Bane Conglomerate seems to be the sole reason why things are going wrong, Alec decides he has an enemy.Unfortunately, his enemy is charming and the man of his dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had the inspiration while watching Twoo Weeks Notice (that movie with Hugh Grant and Sandra Bullock), I'm going to change many things but the story came from there just so you all know. So expect a happy ending!

Alexander Lightwood was angry.

Angry with how everything in the world seems to be falling apart while he tried to save it. His sister says he is overreacting, but after years of him fighting for the environment and preservation of historical buildings around New York, he thinks he is allowed to be angry. Call it obsession, if you want, but Alexander will always fight for the things he loves. Unfortunately, he loves a city that is being destroyed by corporations that wants to modernize everything, including buildings that were important back in the day and hold a sentimental value for many people or to nowadays way of people’s thinking.

So there he was, laying on the ground in front of a theatre that is almost being brought down to be replaced by a gigantic building that would probably be similar to the ones around that hold nothing of history or emotions.

“Man! Get out of there!”

He stayed quiet even with the demolition workers yelling at him and saying they will call the police, at least, Jace and Clary went with him and were also laying on the ground next to him.

“We will call the police!”

“We are not moving from here!” Yelled Clary back, she was also passionate about the cause but gets distracted easily.

Alec smiled at her and was glad to have such nice friends that have his back.

There was tons of sounds going around them, some trucks being turned off because of their meddling and for a moment Alec was happy. But then the police sirens appeared and he internally screamed at himself. Why they always call the police? He just wants to make them stop doing their job and make them lose time and money...Ok, maybe he was doing something illegal but not that illegal.

“I’m sorry, I think we are going to be arrested…” Alec murmurs and he is certain that Clary and Jace will be mad at him again, but then he looked at both of them and they are kissing. In the middle of the street, while laying on the dirty ground.

Alec is sure he heard Clary saying ‘yes, a thousand times, yes’ but he wasn’t sure why she was saying that but when the police started to drag them out of the street to be inside the vehicle, he knew. Seeing his best friend never stopping smiling and seeing Clary with little tears on the corner of her eyes...well, it was obvious.

“Do you think it was the best timing to ask your girlfriend to marry you?” Alec asks quietly when  they were waiting for his parent’s to come and bail them out.

“Love doesn’t have timing.” Jace said while leaning to the right to kiss his girlfriend, now fiance, on the lips. Something about that bugged Alec, and it wasn’t about Alec having had a crush on Jace for years, he got over it and is now successfully crushless and single.

Now was not the time for Alec to remind how single he is and how long it has been that he kissed someone.

Luke, Clary’s stepdad came to bail them out and gave each of them a burger as a gift for getting out of jail. Sometimes Alec was confused by how Luke seems to be a father figure and as well a friend to his stepdaughter.

“Clary, your mom is going to be really pissed...you are not a little girl anymore to be getting yourself in so much trouble.” He looked at Alec. “Not blaming you. I’m just concerned for all of you...this is your fifth time, Alec.”

“To be honest, I think I’m getting old for this too. But if I don’t do this...I would feel a waste to the world.”

“Yes, Luke...And you know I also agree with what Alec is fighting for.” Clary says. “And Jace knows how this is important to both me and Alec, so he also helps.”

Luke turns to stare at the street in front of him, and Alec swears he hears a hiss ‘kids…’. That wasn’t his best behaviour as an adult, he knows and Luke probably thinks so too, but he couldn’t stop fighting for what he believes.


	2. Chapter 2

His mother enters his room without knocking, again, and Alec wants to be annoyed but he just finds it funny.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, were you in jail again?”

“Just for five minutes...Luke bailed us out.”  He said while changing his pajamas shirt to a more formal one that he could use at his job. When he looked at his mother, he noticed the serious expression. “If it helps, I think I’m old to be doing that so no more jail for me for a long time.” Her eyes squints. “...and I mean, forever.”

“That’s better. I don’t want your father to call me and start saying how poorly I’m doing as a mother.”

She exits the room and closes the door, leaving Alec with a strange feeling inside his chest. Everytime she mentions his father, it makes his heart-break a little.

While being 28 years old he thinks that it’s time to move out from home, but every time he opens the apartment finder site he feels completely alone and he doesn’t want to feel that way or leave his mother alone with Izzy that barely ever stays there. His younger sister, Isabelle, is a somewhat blogger that loves parties and is dating a comic writer, so she sometimes stays at his house for a week before coming back to their real home.

Alec feels the pressure of being there for his mother because his father failed them, he knows it’s not his obligation but he loves his family.

He was almost late for work, and to not break his impeccable record of never arriving late for work, he gets out of the apartment without eating breakfast and almost forgetting his bike helmet.

The streets were packed as always and during one of the crossovers, where the green light was on for him, a black SVU almost collides with him. Fortunately, he has fast reflexes and when he stared at the black front window to say some truths to the driver, he couldn’t see anything over it. He threw an angry look at the car either way and continued on his way to the legal aid office he works for, and practically runs the place, seeing that the boss is never there.

“Good morning, Raphael.”  He greets the lawyer in charge of the family cases that sits in front of him but gets nothing as a response, only a grunt. That was improvement to him, so he smiles at the paper stack on his table.

The work was busy as always, many people needing help that don’t have the ability to pay for it but they deserve to have their rights served. While he tries to help the world outside, he also likes to help some families to find some peace.

After four mugs of coffee and many reports read and analyzed, Alec leans back on his chair and sees that Raphael is gone as he always is when the clock ticks five o’clock in the afternoon. And not a minute late. It was already almost six so it was time to go home, Alec has tons of meetings with families tomorrow and two settlements to resolve so he needs to go home and prepare as well as have a good night’s sleep.

When he closes the office and locks he front door, he notices that Raphael is still there. Talking to someone on the other side of the street, the person he was talking to was tall and was wearing an expensive maroon suit, a bold choice of color.

Alec never saw his coworker out of the office so it was interesting to see him interacting with someone, anyone really. The mysterious man put a hand on Raphael’s shoulder who quickly brushed it off while taking a step back.

“Raphael, is there a problem?” Alec voices out before thinking, while carrying his bike to the other side of the street. His coworker stares at him with an annoyed look.

“Don’t meddle in this, Lightwood.” He turns to the other man and says angrily. “I don’t need your help. Never asked and never will. Leave me alone.”

And then Raphael practically run to the Subway Station down the street. Alec took that opportunity to check the man and see if he was trouble or not.

The man had a sad expression on his face while looking at the direction that Raphael disappeared to. He had lively eyes that showed tons of emotions even without wanting to, but there was something about this man who seemed to be distant. He wasn’t trouble, not the kind Alec though he would be, but the kind that stirs his heartbeat to beat a little faster than normal.

“You must be Raphael’s colleague.” The man says making Alec notice that he had been staring at the man’s chest for far too long.

“Yes, Alec Lightwood.” Alec reaches to grasp the man’s hand and is surprised to feel smooth skin. The man smiled.

“Oh, you are  _ the  _ Alexander. Raphael talks a lot about you, when I say a lot I mean he mentioned your name twice and that’s a lot considering that is Raphael.” He didn’t know how to respond to that so he stays quiet, only a bit afraid of how warm his chest was with only this guy touching his hand. “Magnus Bane.”

The warm got suddenly cold and it was like having a bucket of ice thrown at him.

“You are Magnus... _ Bane _ ?”

The man in front of Alec seemed to be confused by Alec’s tone.

“You are the owner of Bane’s Corporation? The business that is putting beautiful historical buildings down to only build something horrendous on the same place?”

Magnus Bane has the audacity of smiling and looking like he was having fun.

“You must be one of the people who try to prevent my business from flowing smoothly.” He says with an amusing tone clearly there.

“Yes! Someone should try to stop you!”

“You do know that I’m not the only person involved, right?”

“Yes, but it’s your name on the front...”

Alec turns around and angrily pedals towards his house, he didn’t want to look at this guy’s face anymore. Even if it was a handsome face. Alec hated himself for thinking that, now.

He left the guy standing alone on the sidewalk, not wanting to ever think about Magnus Bane again. How can someone could be ok doing what his business does, destroying important places...totally erasing their stories and the emotions they pass on from each generation.

He went to sleep that night with disappointment on his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

He hated the fact that during the rest of the week he frowned at Raphael every time their eyes met. His coworker seems to be having fun with Alec’s reaction and he was in a mood by the end of friday. Hoping for the weekend to come, so he could finally go back to his jogging morning routine at Central Park.

Of course, nothing in his life was easy so he almost jumps when he recognizes a familiar figure waiting for him outside of the office.

The sky was already dark, but Alec could tell that Magnus Bane was smiling at him and that the man apparently only wore weird colors. That day he was wearing a flaming colored suit with a white shirt underneath that peaked out of his opened jacket.

“Hello, Alexander.”

Alec wasn’t in the mood, not that day or ever, so he turned around. But before he could take one step ahead, Magnus caught his forearm gently.

“This is harassment.” Magnus left Alec’s arm and seemed to be taking it seriously.

“I’m sorry, about touching you and about...the rest.”

“No, you aren’t. At least, not about destroying dreams.”

“C’mon, Alexander, I know they are important but I can’t stop my father for doing what’s best for the business. Actually, I’m not even sure why I have to explain myself to you…”  
“Me neither, I will keep on hating you so goodbye.”

“Hate is a strong word, Alexander.”

“Are you threatening me or something?”  
“Of course not…” Magnus rolled his eyes. “But you might change your mind later, who knows. I’m a very difficult man to get rid of…”

“Stop being an asshole and let’s not even meet again. Stop following me because if not, I’m gonna slap a restraining order against you. Have a good night’s sleep, Mr. Bane.”

Alec went home with his eyes brimming with anger, he decided that it was time to lay on the ground again. But this time he would make Magnus Bane embarrassed and hopefully made him do something right for once.

On Saturday morning, Jace found Alec wearing a camouflage outfit on his room.

“Alec, what are you doing?”

Jace was clearly suppressing a laugh, Alec didn't even get mad because the intent was to be laughable and ridiculous.

“I'm going to start a war with Magnus Bane.”

“A wardrobe war? Because this is ridiculous…” His friend motions to Alec’s body. “I came here to ask, wait you know that you are my best man? I need some advice.”

“Now?”

“Yes, now…”

They both sat on Alec's bed, as if they were teenagers again and where sharing ghost stories. 

“I don't know what ring to buy Clary...she says she doesn't want one but-well, I know her. She only says that because she doesn't want me to spend more money.”

“You're right. Clary would like to get a ring, specially because you both love each other so much.”

“So...I need your help picking out a design.” Alec looks at him with a bored expression. “It's not because you're gay, it's just because you have better taste than me-well, after seeing your outfit now...I'm starting to question that.”

Jace is pushed out of the bed between laughs.

“Tomorrow at nine. Meet me here and then we can go to fifth avenue.”

“Ok, go and do your thing now.”

Alec didn't mind the strange looks he received at the subway or even while he walked to Wall Street wearing ridiculous outfit with camouflage prints. He was going to lay in front of the main building of Bane Corporation and make some noise with his attitude. Maybe Magnus will make a deal with him later. Him being out of the way if they promise to not put down more buildings with history.

His plan didn't work out in the end because once again he went to the police station and was arrested. Again. In less than two weeks. After only twenty minutes debating who he should call to pay bail, an officer came to his cell and said that he was free to go home.

Alec tried to question but when he got outside of the precinct, he met Magnus Bane's honey eyes looking at the him and huffing a laugh.

“They told me you were dressed ridiculously, but this is magical.”

Alec tried to go around the man but he needed to say some things before going away and hopefully never seeing him again.

“I don’t like you. You have the power to change things for the better but apparently your business uses money to bring things down and only think about profit.” He took a deep breath. “That says a lot about your character and I’m not a fan. Thank you for bailing me out, I will give the money back.”

There was a moment of silence followed by a glint of something on Magnus’s eyes. Alec realized that the man in front of him was angry too.

“Those were harsh words coming from a pretty mouth like yours, Alexander. I’m a man with patience and understanding.” He gets close to Alec, leans over and smirks. “You are lucky that you are handsome, and for some reason I want to prove you wrong...See you later.”

Magnus Bane entered his black car and vanished down the street. Alec was done playing whatever game the man seems to be, he decides that is time to call Izzy and have a movie’s night with his sister.

Izzy went to their house with apprehensiveness in her eyes, making Alec a little bit worried. She went to her room for a while, maybe to pack some new things to go to her boyfriend’s or just to relax for a little bit.

Alec sat in front of their TV, wondering where their mother was because it was unusual late for her to not be home, and then suddenly his sister appeared wearing her fluffy pink pajamas and wearing a beauty mask.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes...just tired.” She placed her legs on his lap. “Simon had tons of work so it was better to leave him alone while he does his stuff. Sometimes I feel like I’m crowding him.”

“Did he tell you something?”

“No, but it must be my mind overthinking. He has been distant for some reason...”

“I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“Yeah, I know he loves me.” She giggles and then stares at him, making Alec look at her as if waiting for whatever she clearly wants to say. “And you, how is the fighting for the world thing?”

“I was detained again…”

“Mom must be pissed that she had to bail you out again!”

“Someone else paid.” He was frowning now.

“Who? Damn, bro, you must be owing money to many people…”

“Just the literally bane of my existence…Magnus Bane, the owner of Bane Corporation…The reason why I go to jail practically monthly.”

Isabelle laughed at his unlucky life, but she seemed to be hiding something from him. He wasn’t sure but she was constantly hiding her grin behind her cocoa mug while they talked for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys <3
> 
> Next chapter will be posted on Friday ! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading !


	4. Chapter 4

Jace was getting on Alec’s nerve. He loves his best friend but he thinks he is going to kill him until the end of the day.

“But Alec, this one represents the color of her eyes when I look at her. But but...this one is more intricate kind of showing how beautiful complicate she is and how much i still love her…” Jace noticing Alec’s expression decided to close his mouth. “You are looking at me as if you want to punch me.”

“Yes, because I want to.” Alec leaned over the wall of the jewelry shop they were currently visiting, sighing because he was tired of searching for something that he believed would be impossible to find. Jace is a hard guy to please, especially if it is something related to his fiance.

Jace went to talk with the vendor and Alec started to walk around the shop, some of the rings were pretty but not pretty enough on his opinion so obviously it wasn’t pretty enough for the one buying the ring.

He stops in front of a glass that had some rings he liked, if he were someone to be married he would like to received one of these and suddenly he remembered that would take a long time...he didn’t even had a boyfriend yet. Alec sometimes wondered if he ever will find someone that would make him feel loved, his last boyfriend made him feel like he was always the fourth option on everything.

There was this ring with some graphic drawings in it that caught his eyes, the silver option was the most beautiful, something about gold made him flinch. He wasn’t sure, why but maybe because it always reminded him of being compared with Jace, the golden boy since he was a kid. Of course, he loved his best friend but he wanted people to see his worth too and that was hard being next to him since birth.

“Who is the lucky guy? Or girl?”

Magnus Bane’s voice came out of nowhere and Alec almost fell to the floor after his neck whiplash.

“Are you following me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I always come to this shop...you can call it a morning routine.”

“Alright...goodbye.”

Alec went to Jace and quickly made up an excuse for them to look other shops. His friend went willingly with him to the street and after some blocks down fifth avenue, he turned to Alec almost laughing.

“Did you just ran away from that man at the shop? He seemed interested in you…”

“He is Magnus Bane! His only interest is to irritate me.”

“Oh, the guy from the building?”

Jace was still finding the situation funny, and Alec was honestly quitting life and searching for new friends. Something in the corner of his eyes caught his attention, when he looked towards it...there was nothing.

“I feel like-ah, whatever. Jace, we have four more shops. Let’s go.”

After an afternoon of Jace being melodramatic and picky, he finally chose the ring. It was a beautiful pink gold ring with a simple diamond in it that everytime the light hit it made a little sparkle. Alec thought it was perfect for Clary, and Jace was almost more in love with this ring than with Clary… and that’s saying a lot.

When waking up on Monday Alec was earlier than usual and decided to go to work before his working time. Maybe get his table clean before the rush hour of the office started. Catarina Loss, his boss told him she would be there to go through some cases that she thinks deserves more attention than others. So he thought it would be better to be ready for that.

He locked his bike onto the nearest pole, and opened the office, with the unnerving feeling that someone was watching him. He was starting to feel paranoid and that doesn't do well for his stress level.

“Alec, chop chop, let’s talk.”

Catarina wore her usual signature color, bright blue. When they were both seated at her office, she gave him three files containing cases of abusive parents and how the guard of the children involved should go to a next kin or even adoption would be a better option. And saying that adoption was a better option...their situation must be horrible at least.

“Any news on the Taylor case?”

“Raphael is revising the bank account statement from the father and later on we will try to schedule a interview if there is anything suspicious. According to his ex-wife he hasn’t paid for the alimony since april...three months then.”

“Men are so complicated…” Seeing Alec’s expression, she huffs a laugh. “Not all of them, but this job only shows me that most of the times the man are the problem.”

“I don’t disagree.”

There was a loud noise coming from the street, and then Raphael appeared on the doorway with a unfazed face.

“Lightwood, someone run over your bike and almost took the pole while doing it.”

Alec jumped from the chair and went running towards the front of the office, and indeed, someone with a car must have passed over his bike. It was a metal mess, and it was so not his day. He heard Catarina yelling at some people on the street if anyone anoted the license plate but apparently it was too fast and people were more busy with getting away from the car invading the sidewalk.

Through the whole day Catarina kept telling him to go home because she thought it was upsetting what happened, and it was but not enough for Alec to want to go back home. Raphael seemed to be stressed like Alec, because someone was trying to talk with him by calling every five minutes. And his coworker didn’t feel like answering apparently. 

“Can’t you answer whoever it is?”

“No.”

“Honestly, Raphael…”

Alec decided to let it go, going back to read the police statement he got about one of the cases Catarina handed him, the Taylor case. Two kids and a father that liked to drink and hit his children while locking his, now ex-wife, on the balcony of their apartament.

Some people weren't lucky and that pained Alec’s heart. It was one of the bad things about this job that unfortunately he had to deal almost daily.

“Lightwood.”

Alec heard Raphael’s voice, which was unusual especially seeing that it was half past five. Normally, Raphael was the first to go away and today he was one of the last, with only Alec there in the office.

“Yes?”

“Are you even gay?”

Alec was taken back by this question because he usually is very caution with that, he didn’t like to yell to everyone about his sexuallity and especially at work. It’s not that he is hiding but why does that matter to anyone but him?

“You are handsome, Raphael, but I don’t like you that way.”

“Urgh, shut up. I have a...person that is making me crazy because he wants your number.”

He swears he is not blushing, but that would be a lie.

“It’s Magnus Bane? Tell him ‘not interested’.”

“So, I should lie?” Raphael smirked and went to the front door of the office, leaving Alec speechless with his audacity. How can he think that...well, Alec have to admit that he thinks Magnus is fine but he was a Bane.

Alec went by foot to his house that night, not caring that it would take at least an hour to get to his apartment. He didn’t feel like taking the bus or the subway, he felt like he should breathe.

His life was a mess at the moment, especially because there was a certain someone that keeps appearing on his mind every five minutes. And now the thing with his bike…

Maryse sat on their kitchen table sipping a glass of wine, that meant that her father must have called her to be a bastard.

“Hello, Alec...there is some lasagna at the oven. Just heat a little bit.”

He went to kiss his mother's cheeks and found himself being hugged.

“Is something wrong?”

“Don't worry, my son. Tomorrow will be a better day.”

His dreams were full of yelling and watching while his sister cried next to him. There was some parts of his childhood and teenage years that he wished would be thrown into oblivion.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week since the bike incident. And Alec was 100% sure that someone was following him by this point. It was nerve-wracking and utterly annoying.

He caught glimpses of movement on the corner of his eyes, but every time he turned to look the person vanished.

He was meeting Diana Taylor for a chat before her trial next week, so he chose a little coffee shop on Brooklyn where both of them could chat more comfortably.

“Hello, Mrs.Taylor.” He shook her hands while she seemed tired. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, Mr. Lightwood…”

“Alright, I'm going to drill you one last time before out session next week and then you are free to relax until Wednesday…”

Alec asked all the question that the opposite side would probably ask and even invented some things that could jeopardize her in front of the jury just to see how she would react. 

“...once again, you did nothing wrong. Mr.Taylor did all the wrong things and you want to feel safe again...and your kids deserve that too.”

“Hum, Mr. Lightwood?”

“Yes? Any questions?”

“It's just...he called me many times this week.”

“Did you-”

“No, I never answered. But my landlord said that he...he went to my apartment building and kept trying to enter through the gate.”

“He shouldn't be doing that...I will talk to the detective in charge of his parole. Don't worry. He is not going to hurt you.”

“The kids are with their grandparents this week. But I'm scared he will go to them too.”

“I'm going back to the office now and will call to the authorities. Maybe they will send a police car to stationery near your house…”

“Thank you…” She held his hand sobbing and very much afraid, he could understand her fear.

It was almost seven o'clock in the evening but he went back to the office after saying his goodbyes to her, promising he would call the detective.

Alec forgot his cell phone in the office, that's why he had to go so late there. Upon coming to the front door he noticed a shadow forming on the door before he could open it.

He tried to turn around but the shadow was quicker and hit him with something solid. Alec tried to yell but the person attacking him got a hold of his arm and punched him in the face. His face must be swollen up because it was both hurting and numbing at the same time.

“Better not help that bitch!” Mr. Taylor dragged him to the sidewalk and Alec wondered why the street was so empty at this hour. “I’m-” A punch on his abdomen. “Going-” Then a kick on his body that was currently having a moment I'm the ground. “To-” He stopped the attack and looked down at Alec, spitting on his face and smiling. “Kill you, little bitch.”

Someone started to scream on the street, finally, and then Alec remembered sirens and the solid ground underneath him. Practically welcoming him to a painful sleep.

The next thing he knows is being on a white sheet bed, with bright lights coming from the slightly open door of his room and his sister sleeping on the couch next to his bed.

He grunts trying to move but then the door opened and Magnus Bane walked inside. Alec noticed that the man was being careful to not wake up Alec's sister or even bring more light to the room. It must be the middle of the night.

“You are awake.”

He said while sitting on the chair next to the bed, his elbows resting on the white cotton sheet, near Alec's torso.

“Why?” His mouth hurt like hell and he must be all ruined on his face.

“Let's just say that me missing you saved your life from that man.”

He then remembered.

“How's...Diana…?”

“If you are referring to that man's ex wife...Raphael told me she is fine but worried about you. Everyone is. Your mother had to take a calming sedative.”

“ 'right.”

“I'm going to find the doctor in charge...just wait a moment.”

Magnus went out of the room again and five minutes later the lights were being turned on and Izzy grunted from her couch. The doctor, being followed by Magnus, asked many questions to see if there was any sign of a concussion. Alec told him that his recent memories were a little fuzzy but he assured that was normal for at least a day. He also said that Alec would have to stay in the hospital for observation for two days, his ribs and facial bruises were being treated delicately and he needs to take a look after the swollen dies down.

His sister was still dead to the world, the doctor went outside and turned off the lights. Only the bedside lamp on, making Alec awfully aware of how messy his face must look to Magnus.

“Still pretty, Alexander.”

“ ‘ank you…”

“You are very welcome.” Magnus seemed to be thinking about something serious before speaking up again. “I will take the opportunity to talk some things out…I'm sorry for what my business is doing to the things you love the most, but you have to understand that I have a family too. And that they have expectations about me, and it's my father running the company and not me. I have some power? Yes. But not enough to stop him.” Alex wanted to interrupt but he was tired and Magnus's hand held his, the warmth making everything suddenly better. “If you can put your misguided hatred aside...I would like to take you out on a date. You can yell at me during the date if you want.” He winked at Alec, making him smile weakly. “I will take that as a yes.”

Alec doesn't remember anything after that, but he is sure that Magnus stayed there holding his hand for some time before going back to his house. When the nurse woke him in the morning, he was in a good mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys
> 
> Thank you so much for reading until now...the next chapter will be posted on Saturday or Sunday !


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! 
> 
> Busy with work and life basically...  
> But here is my new chapter!! Hope you all enjoy <3 it was one of my favorites to write hehe

Catarina told him to take two weeks off from work, most people would be glad for having so many days of doing nothing, not Alec though.

“It hurts to move…” Alec grumbled to his sister. “And I’m bored.”

“Alec, c’mom...since you got back from the hospital two days ago you haven’t showered!”

“Urgh...ok.”

He reached the shower all alone and was panting hard while leaning back on the shower stall, breathing was hard these days. His body was still full of scratches from the time he had a meeting with the hard ground of the street and the bruises around his torso were turning green. Still, he felt awful and every time he moved everything started to scramble in front of his eyes, as if he was falling. That's why his sister was currently waiting outside of his bathroom door, just in case he needed help.

There was some struggle to get to his room, but Izzy let him lean on her while practically crawling through the corridor of their apartment.

He was finally back to wearing his usual black shirt and comfortable sweatpants, also black, and his sister seemed to be staring at her phone with worry.

“Izzy, I’m alright. Go to wherever you want to go…”

The TV turned on and after many buzzes from Izzy’s cellphone, she finally smiled and then stood up. Looking refreshly relieved.

“Alright, now I’m ok to leave you.” She caught her purse and jacket, before closing the front door she send Alec a kiss. “Call me if you need something but I’m sure you will be alright.”

She left so abruptly that Alec was a little dazed and didn’t hear the sound of the TV, only going back to watch it when there was a loud explosion sound coming from it. He was lost by the movie that was currently airing, and he thought that a nap would do wonders to his body. But then when he finally got into a comfortable position, in which his ribs wouldn't hurt a lot when he breathe, the doorbell rang. He wasn't sure he could go to the door, for a second he thinks he fell asleep because he woke up to the smell of something cooking on the kitchen.

His mother shouldn’t be home yet, she said she had to take care of things until late of night and she was going to eat out by then. And Izzy never cooked something that smelled so good...So, maybe Jace?

“Jace?”

A clatter sound from the kitchen and then Magnus Bane appeared on the living room holding a kitchen ladle.

“What are you doing here?”

“Isabelle, told me where the spare key was.”

He said as if it was normal for him to be there, at Alec’s house. As if they were close friends.

“What is happening…?” Alec asked himself.

“You promised me a date...seeing your state I thought it would be better to take things slow and maybe a dinner in with a movie was the best option.” He smiled, his white perfectly aligned teeth being framed by thin lips. Alec was starting to hallucinate because suddenly he had the urge to touch those lips, and that wasn’t a normal reaction when a stranger invades your house.

Magnus disappeared back to the kitchen, and Alec suddenly got very self aware of what he was wearing, but then...he didn’t care how he looked in front of Bane, right? A splinching headache is coming, he just knew it.

“I made some kitchen soup because your sister told me you don’t have much of an appetite these days.”

He put two bowls of soup in front of them, and sat next to Alec on the couch. Magnus took a glance around them, probably forming something to say about the apartment.

“Your place is unusually homey. I don’t feel at ease in new places but this place...something about it makes it perfect.”

“There’s a lot of history here.” Alec said, not knowing why he was indulging Magnus with this friendly conversation.

The Tv was off, so there was only the silence between them while they eat the soup, which was good, by the way. Alec even made Magnus put some more for him, apparently finishing the whole bowl of soup on the oven.

“Thank you.”

“It's not a hassle to make this soup, don’t worry.”

“I meant about that night…”

“You could thank me with a kiss...I wouldn't mind.” Magnus laughed at seeing how red Alec became and Alec hated himself for having such a reaction.

He was a little annoyed by this man in front of him, so he wanted to make him shut up after Magnus started to ramble about the soup they just eat. Alec did something very dangerous and very stupid. Magnus was took by surprise when Alec’s hand came to his shoulder and dragged him down. 

Their mouths collided and Alec forgot all about his intentions, it was supposed to be a peck and nothing more. But then Magnus’s hands were holding his cheeks and when they both gasped at the same time, Alec had a little heart attack. 

The soup subject was long forgotten, and Alec lost himself on the feeling of Magnus lips dragging on his face and placing little pecks over his eyelids and nose. Strangely tender coming from the taller man.

“Wait-” Alec stopped the kiss, having difficulty to breathe, his ribs were killing him.

“Oh, you’re hurt, totally forgot. Sorry.” Magnus seemed truly concerned, and Alec was in pain then.

Alec let himself be embraced by Magnus’s arms, in his defence they were very comfortable to have around his waist so Alec placed his hand on the other’s man chest and tried to not fall asleep. Unfortunately, he wasn’t lucky and slept on that position until late that night his mother came back and awkwardly tried to go to her room without making any sound. Obviously, failing.

“I think it’s better if I go, even if pains me to leave you.”

“This meant nothing.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Alexander.” Magnus placed a soft kiss on Alec’s cheek and got up. Putting on his orange jacket, and grabbing his car keys. “I will see you soon.”

Alec was so sleepy that he didn't even fight. When he heard the door closing he opened his eyes, and Magnus was gone.

A part of him wanting that to be a temporary thing.

The other part wishing that they never see each other again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to update! But this chapter is worth the wait!! 
> 
> Thanks for still being here ♥️

His face was almost back to normal, and the ribs seemed to be almost fully healed. Alec called Mrs.Taylor to reassure he was getting better and that Raphael was an amazing lawyer and would fight for a good result on the trial.

Then he called Catarina asking if he could go back to work, she laughed at him and said only with a doctor’s note, if not, for him to stay put until the two weeks were up. Alec rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed, looking outside the window and seeing the blue sky. Maybe getting out of the house would help his mood to go up a little.

With a little struggle he put some jeans and a black shirt, his usual clothes, grabbing his wallet and going out for a bit. His mother was out working while Izzy was probably with her boyfriend, helping him with his latest project.

Alec was really trying to not think about Magnus Bane. He wandered through the streets of New York and ended up near one of the  places his father used to bring him when he was a kid. An old residential building with gothic style, something that it was both precious and strange to exist but that it made it special. Alec sometimes went to the building to think about his life, the construction reminded him of himself and sometimes it was reassuring and others, scary.

He sat in front of the building, in one of the tables of the coffee shop right across from the building.

After making his order, he closed his eyes and was drenched by the sunny day. The noises were buffered by the feeling of the wind, and then it was all interrupted by an annoying sports car parking right next to Alec.

From the car, a man wearing a grey suit and having some grey hair, talked on the phone while his driver closed the door for him. He crossed the street and seemed to be yelling to the person on the other side of the phone. The driver noticed Alec's stare and nodded briefly before going inside the car. 

The man finally put his cell phone away and went to the front door of the building where after two knocks, someone opened for him.

Alec was intrigued because no one ever is there to open the door, it is a building sort of waiting for renovations. He went to the sports car window and waved so the drive can notice his presence. The window rolled down and the man was unfazed by Alec's attitude.

"Good day, Mr. Lightwood."

Alec almost fell down on the sidewalk, the man was smirking and then the engines of his mind started to function again.

"Have we met?"

"I work for the Babe family and my job is to always know where Mr. Magnus is and with whom."

Alec tried to stop the redness that his cheeks were becoming by the implication and then he remembered why he was there in the first place.

"Why that man went inside the building?"

"That's Mr. Bane's father. He is here to talk with the owner."

"For what?" Alec was hating where his mind was going. He hated to think that this building will be put down like the rest of things that Bane Enterprises buys.

"I'm not sure, Mr. Lightwood. And if I did, I'm not allowed to say."

He smiled apologetically, and Alec huffed a nervous breath. Then he turned and asked something he knows will come to bite him later. 

"Can you give me Magnus's number?"

 

***

 

He should be punching himself. Why he was being so stupid? He should have called to Magnus and ask about the things he wanted to know on the phone...but nope, he set a meeting face to face with the man. In a place where there was suspiciously many couples walking around.

Alec almost kicked the bush near him, but that would go against his belief of never hurt the nature.

It was almost sunset time, some couples walked around Bryant Park with lovey dovey eyes to each other and Alec wanted to his himself. Maybe he should have said he could go to Bane Enterprise main office...but if he went there he would be obligated to throw some eggs in the entrance hall. He hated that place.

"Alec!"

He turned around and saw Magnus waving at him on the other side of the little lake that in the Winter turned into a sky ring. Magnus wore a navy pants suit with a white shirt, his hair was messy but with care and there was a certain brightness in his eyes while he walked staring at Alec.

The talked man reached Alec and gave him a peck on the lips. Surprisingly, apparently, only Alec.

He stammered a bit before starting his speech and questioning. Alec would never admit, but he was a little distracted by Magnus's handsomeness.

"Hello, Alexander...I was surprised by your call."

Magnus clearly didn't know about personal space, not that Alec minded the proximity. He acted like he disliked when all the world knew the truth.

"I met your driver today...he gave me your number."

"Oh, Charles always trying to play cupid. He definitely will get a raise after this…"

Magnus smiled. And Alec...Alec forgot his own name.

"I needed to ask you something…"

"Go on." Magnus crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Alec knew that Bane Enterprise would buy that building. He just knew. He had an instinct for those kind of things, but he wanted to hear from Magnus's mouth. Know if he knew about it. Know if he would try to not let his enterprise kill the story and architecture of the building.

He was irritated by the fact that Magnus had the power to change things and wasn't doing the right thing.

Alec sighed and that caught Magnus's attention.

"What's wrong, Alexander?"

Alec felt like he was leading on Magnus. Calling him to meet Alec in a park near the sunset time, where many couples seemed to meet. Seeing Magnus's worry made everything worse.

"Are you still sore? How is the pain?"

"I'm fine, I-" Alec felt so much and in such a short time of period that he felt like yelling. "I wanted to ask you something but it's...not relevant, at least not now."

Alec smiled a little, feeling shy to finally let go of his purpose for the moment, and to focus on whatever he and Magnus have.

"You are being overly cryptic today...is this about the building my father went to visit today?"

Alec's ears were hot. He felt like a deer caught by a hunter.

"A little...I wanted to ask you if you knew but-"

"...But you were suddenly struck by how smitten you are with me?" His eyebrows went up and his eyes showed a defiance in them.

"Can you stop saying these things?" Alec rushed a hand through his hair a little exasperated. "Yes, I like you. But that goes against so many things…"

"You mean…?" Magnus clearly wanted Alec to tell him everything. Forcing him to say all the things inside his mind, even if some of them where clear from the beginning.

"I mean...you are a BANE! You own the company I've been hating since I got out from University…it's difficult for my brain to manage that." Alec closed his eyes for a second, gathering the little courage still left in him. "I don't know how we would make it work…and I can't change who I am and my beliefs for someone I met recently...can you understand me?"

Magnus with his smooth face and chocolate eyes went closer to Alec, placing a hand over the lawyer's cheek. He sighed while looking at Alec, not in a defeated way, but with a different emotion.

"I'm not asking for you to change, Alexander. I don't care of you hate my family's business, the only thing I want you to not hate is me. And only me." Alec put his hand over Magnus's, not caring they were in a public place, he deserved to have his rom-com moment. "If you want I can even give you a lift to every protest you want to go or even sit next to you when you decide to camp in front of some building. I'm an amazing man, I would be an amazing supportive boyfriend, just so we're clear."

Magnus winked at Alec.

And that, and the words he had just said, made Alec lean towards him and kiss him softly on the lips.

Their bodies glued together, their arms went around each other and when they stopped kissing, they didn't dare to move. Alec inhalled Magnus's scent while with his face buried in the tallest man's neck. And he felt Magnus making circles with his finger on his back. It was everything so delicate and precious, he wanted to stay like that...he dared think, forever. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! But here is a fluff little chapter of Magnus and Alec being the best <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Sorry any mistakes, english is not my native language.

Alec went home and brought Magnus with him. They were going to order some food and have a real date indoors. Hopefully Alec's family will come late to their house so he can have an alone time with Magnus.

Magnus knew how to move around his house already, apparently he and Alec's sister had been talking behind his back and she even told Magnus where the spare keys were so he could take care of an injured Alec.

They arrived and Alec noticed that his mother left a note in the kitchen table saying she was out having some drinks with her friends. That good, she needed to love her live, there's still much to appreciate after a divorce. Izzy was probably at her boyfriend's so they had the house all for themselves.

Magnus was in charge of choosing something for them to watch, and Alec was calling the Korean restaurant he liked. They stayed in front of the TV while waiting for the delivery to arrive, sitting closer to each other, their knees touching. Alec felt like a teenager on his first date, it was somehow a first date of his life in a way. He never went out with any boy during high school and when he finally accepted he liked boys, he was on his last year of college. So some sloppy kisses happened when he was at parties, and some very awkward moments with a boy he thought he liked but it was over before it could turn into more. He felt nervous, relaxed but with his emotions on the brick of exposing.

"Alexander?"

"Hum?" Alec went back to the present, noticing that Magnus was leaning over him a little worried.

"You spaced out a little when I started to talk about my TV choice…"

"Sorry! You said something about a witch?"

Alec smiled apologetically, and reached for Magnus hands, who were ready to hold on to.

The food arrived shortly after, and they both sat on the table near the balcony door. It had a great night view of the Manhattan skyline. Alec was trying to be romantic, he often hears he is heartless when it's about relationships.

"I have to say...this is the best Bibimbap I ever tasted, and I went to Seoul two times!"

Magnus laughed while putting another spoon of rice and vegetables in his mouth. He looked adorable for the first time since they met. Alec smiled back at the man in front of him, happy to be there and getting to know more about his former enemy.

"Next time I'm going to take you to my favorite Italian restaurant. Your mind will be blown away by the carbonara of that place...why are you looking at me like that?"

Magnus asked after placing his spoon down.

"You are handsome." It was out of his mouth before he could stop it. Magnus coughed a little by how surprising Alec's words were.

"You are not so bad yourself, Alexander." He stood up a little and leaned over the table to reach Alec's face. He grasped his head and kissed him deep, later pushing Alec's hair backwards. "Definitely, beautiful."

Magnus kissed Alec's forehead and went back to his plate. Alec was almost hyperventilating at that moment, but after regaining his body movements he went back to his food too.

Alec left the plates in the sink to deal with them later on, choosing to go to the couch where Magnus was sitting and setting up the series they apparently were going to watch. It was very teenagage of him, and Alec suspected he was a man with a love for romances that are not that usual, like forbidden love or love between a vampire and a witch. That made Alec like him even more, yes, he was in the stage of accepting his feelings inside his own head.

They both sat comfortably on the couch, Magnus leaning to the side to touch his body to Alec’s, and Alec decided he had enough and kissed Magnus’s cheek before placing his head on the crook of the taller man’s neck. He felt Magnus tense a little, not understanding why, and then relaxing two seconds later.

“Alexander, I’m trying to show you the best tv series of the year...I know I am a perfect pillow but try to watch it.”

Alec hummed, he was tired and sore still. His bruisings were fading, and there next to Magnus was way more comfortable than his bed. He got until the middle of the first episode, but then he slept peacefully feeling Magnus hands caressing his arm.

Waking up some hours later to the sound of the front door closing and Isabelle had come back to the apartment. Magnus was still by his side, softly snoring with his head resting above Alec’s. Izzy send him a thumbs up and walked tiptoeing to her room, with a gigantic smile plastered on her face.

There’s a chance he is more infatuated by the man currently sleeping next to him, and it scared him. And at the same time he remembered the words Magnus said at the park that evening, and somehow he knew if he took a step towards Magnus, they would be fine.

“Should I go home?” Magnus whispered in the dark of the living room.

“You can stay, but no funny business.” Alec said already extracting himself from the couch and limping a little, their position wasn’t the best for his current state. “Although I will let you sleep with me you have to behave.”

“Sure, dear.” He sing song the words, standing up and turning the TV off before following Alec to his room.

The room wasn’t big, the bed was pushed to the corner of the room next to the balcony doors to the little space he had outside of his window that was only used to put his plants there. The wood table was on the opposite wall of the bed and had many books on the surface, some open halfway and others forming a pile. Alec had to consult most of the time oftenly because of work so he always left them that way, it would be a pain in the ass to organize every time he needed one of them.

He noticed that Magnus was staring at his wardrobe, which doesn't have doors and the tall man laughed before throwing his arms around Alec's shoulders. 

"You are indeed adorable, Alexander. With your mostly black clothes and that camouflage outfit that Lord knows where you got it."

"Hum, Goodwill." Alec said before receiving a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, where is a spare pajama you can lend to me. I refuse to sleep with the clothes I'm wearing."

"I think I have something for you and a new brush that you can use."

Alec went to fetch a new brush at corridor bathroom and when he returned he almost had a heart attack seeing Magnus in the middle of his room without a shirt on.

"Like what you see?"

Alec had to roll his eyes to that, Magnus was annoyingly hot and he hated the fact that Magnus knew that.

"Just get ready to bed…" Alec handed him the brush, going to his drawers to find a shirt and pants to give to him.

When they were finally dressed, after Alec tried not to freak out with the fact that this was way too domestic and dangerous. Magnus laid back on Alec’s bed, patting the place next to him as a way of saying that he is waiting and is harmless.

Alec laid down, turning away from Magnus because he felt strange to watch the other man sleeping, even if they were dating and partially allowed to do whatever they wanted to each other. Still, Alec felt strangely stuck, he felt like everything would dissolve to nothingness if he touched and held it closely.

Without anticipating, Alec felt Magnus’s warmth coming closer to him.

“Can I hug you?” Magnus’s voice sounded awfully vulnerable, so Alec moved his arm and then he felt Magnus arm going around his waist. And when the taller man’s hand rested above Alec’s belly, he felt relieved that the touch felt heavenly and not suffocating.

“There’s a protest we want to be go in a week because a old theatre in Queen os being put down, do you want to come? You can meet my best friend and his fiance.”

“Oh, do I have to wear over the top clothes that make no sense at all as your camouflage suit? Because I’m totally down to that then.”

Alec smiled, and closed his eyes after feeling Magnus’s lips pressing a soft kiss on the back of his neck. Nuzzling there afterwards, humming while sleep got the best of him. 


End file.
